


I give you all my sins

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [34]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Bruce and Selina fail miserably in their espionage stunt.</p><p>Post 1x19</p>
            </blockquote>





	I give you all my sins

“Did you see which way they went?” Selina asked in a hushed voice taking off her heels.

Every time Bruce looked at her, he had to remind himself not to be shocked: she had gone through a makeover and was all dressed up to the party, but she also went into business mode when he told her what he was going to try to do. That party was the chance to reveal some of the corrupt employees of Wayne Enterprises and he only needed to find something incriminating enough to pull his boss card. Of course she agreed to help, asked him to point who the subject in question was and put in action her little Selina show.

They followed one of the suspects around and in the first opportunity found themselves in a maze of kitchens, stairs and dark rooms.

“Over there.” Bruce answered pointing to their left.

It was yet another corridor, not as dark as the others. There was light coming from an ajar door and as Selina got close to try and hear what the people inside were saying or doing, something behind her crashed.

She turned around, her eyes flashing with annoyance and a wide eyed Bruce held his hands up mouthing an apology. Selina gestured for him to shush and listened closer. As soon as they heard the sound of steps approaching from behind the door, she let go of her shoes and crashed into Bruce, locking her lips in his. He started to respond just when the door was open and it took them two or three seconds more to let go.

“Bruce?” the lady asked curious.

“I thought we were going to someplace quiet, B.” Selina said with a smile. A couple from the board of directors were looking at them with surprise and the last bit of suspicious, so Selina occupied herself and put her shoes back on while talking nonstop. “Note to self: never trust boys to find a place to be alone with them, huh? Sorry to crash your make out site.”

Selina jumped in one foot, struggling to put the left shoe on and by the time she was ready the other couple was smiling. They bought it. She held his hand and dragged him along the corridor and turned the nearest corner; they got into the first room they found and closed the door behind them.

The moment they were inside, Selina found herself pressed against the door with Bruce kissing her again and she gasped with surprise.

“You’re an idiot.” She said when they finally stopped and he looked into her eyes.

“Selina…” the boy started and she felt something sink in her stomach. She always felt weird when he called her name, so to not think about it, she diverted the subject.

“We had them and you made us lose them.” She insisted and he tried again.

“ _Selina._ ” And this time his voice was so firm that she actually closed her mouth. He said nothing right away, just kept looking at her and then “You are the most reckless, courageous, beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

It was flattering and scary at the same time and the red alarms were buzzing in her mind, that’s why the first thing that came out of her mouth was

“Wow. If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” And regretted the following second, when Bruce gasped and stepped back. Selina covered her mouth with one hand and with the other she held his shirt. “Oh, my God, sorry! I was just trying to make you stop talking. Bruce.”

She pulled him closer and in her defense she looked very embarrassed.

“Just…” she continued, dropping her hand and resting it in his shoulder. “Don’t do this, okay?”

“You need to be a bit more specific.”

“We’re the same people we were before.” He didn’t need to ask what before meant, because he knew what she was talking about. “So please don’t-don’t say a word.”

He rested his forehead in hers accepting her request, his arms around her waist, and nodded, just once. She tilted her head and let him kiss her again.

“Also,” she said when they came for air “don’t get used to it.”

“There’re a lot of things I can’t get used to, aren’t there?”

For the first time she gave him a real smile.

“Damn right there are.”


End file.
